


My Girlfriend's Ex-Boyfriend

by AphonicRebel



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drunk Tom, F/M, M/M, Marco - Freeform, Marco dating Star, Marco shame, Multi, Parties, tom - Freeform, tomarco - Freeform, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphonicRebel/pseuds/AphonicRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Star comes to Earth, Marco finds himself falling for the person he hated so long ago. Tom, who's joining them in their last year of highschool. After getting to know Tom, it leads Marco to question everything, especially his relationship with Star.</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>Marco's heart skipped a beat as Tom's ghostly breath lingered down his neck. There were so many people they had to stay extremely close just to hear each other. The scent of alcohol from Tom drowned Marco. It was strong, but surprisingly addictive. Intoxicating, in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, reposting from the original on Fanfiction.net because why not? +((I'm the the same writer))+

Marco sighed as he packed papers and books for the first day of his highschool senior year. His last year. Four years since he met Star. 

Marco had changed in those years, noticeably so. He was fairly tall now, his hair less under his control. He still wore his favorite hoodie from time to time, but his mother had encouraged him to try a new look. Marco didn't mind it, his new clothes were to his very liking. Now Star wouldn't be the only one with a lively closet.

"Mihijo! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Mrs. Diaz yelled from down stairs as she poured milk into Star's cereal, who sat at the table, grinning happily for another amazing year on Earth. Star's wand powers had improved in the past four years since she came to Earth. Her parents were reluctant on letting her continue to be on Earth, but in the end she seemed to be doing just fine. 

Swinging his backpack on, Marco rushed down stairs, where he greeted his mother and Star. "Morning mom, morning Star."

"Heyyy Marco!" The blonde, bright-eyed girl responded. "You look great! I'm digging the new look~!"

Marco grinned, pleased that Star—his girlfriend —liked his new look. He wore a pair of tight jeans, a long white shirt with his sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a sleeveless red sweater. The word 'adorkable' was the best way to describe his look. It was perfect for the safe kid.

Star and Marco got off the bus and made their way to another year of high school. Their last year. It seemed like only yesterday Marco had met Star for the first time. Their friendship had made it this far. It was great times they had together, crazy adventures, narwals...everything was good.

"I'll see you second hour Marco!" Star grinned as they entered the school. She planted a kiss on his cheek before seperating from him, and heading to her own class.  
"See ya, Star." He looked at his schedule and headed for his class. Let's see...

His eyes widened as he fell back, soon realizing he bumped into someone.

"Ah! My bad...Here, let me help you up!" A hand extended in front of Marco. A familiar hand.

"W...what?" Marco looked up, gasping at the sight of who it was. Of all the people he could have bumped into...it had to be Tom.

Marco hadn't seen the demon in years. Finding him here...and with a backpack? Is he going to school here now...? Marco thought. He slowly took the helping hand of the demon, wondering if he came to kill him.

"Tom? Is...is that you?" Eyes wide, he couldn't help but stare at Tom. He was...hot. No, no. Attractive. Marco blushed as he thought. What was he thinking? Himself thinking Tom the demon was attractive?

Tom nodded. "Yeah, I go to school here now. I'm spending my last year here." He noticed Marco staring and quickly added to his statement. "Oh! I'm... I'm not here for Star. I've changed. Really changed." He sighed, before giving him a smile. "And I'd like to apologize...for almost killing you."

Marco was breathless. Tom apologizing to him?  
"Oh...It's... It's OK. I mean...it's in the past now, right?" He smiled back at the demon, blush still apparent. "And welcome to our school, I guess. I...I can help you find your class if you'd like."

"That'd be great, actually." He showed Marco his schedule, grinning.

"Let's see...ah! We have the same class. You can just follow me." 

The demon seemed pleased to have a class with the human, which relieved Marco. "Cool. Can't wait to have a class with you." As Tom gave Marco a wink, Marco felt his face burn up. Sighing he turned and started heading to class. And the demon, Tom, followed him.

The safe kid tried to shake the image of Tom out of his, but it was no use. His tight black pants, red shirt and leather jacket made him look amazing. And the wink he gave Marco made his head spin. What was he thinking? Tom was his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend. He couldn't handle having these thoughts.

Shaking his head, Marco walked into class, his mind only thinking one person. Tom.


	2. "I'm fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortie short chap

"Star, he's back." 

Marco set his backpack down, giving Star a stern look. Class with Tom went normal, except whenTom burnt a few books by mistake. Aside from that he hadn't caused much trouble.

"Who, Ludo?" Star bit her wand as she took out her notebooks.

"I wish. It's Tom. Tom from demon prom."  
Star's eyes widened shock. "Did he hurt you? He hurt you didn't he?!"

"No, no... He apologized, Star. He said he's changed. And he's not even...looking for you." He looked up at the white board of the class, thinking. Did Tom really change? If he wasn't looking for Star, why would he come to school here? Marco wasn't stupid. He knew something was up with Tom.

"I'll believe it when I see it." The bell rang as soon as Star finished her sentence.

Class started normal again. The teacher introduced herself, went over what they'd learn the whole year, and so on. 

Marco doodled in class most the time. He found himself drawing fire and hearts all over the blank page in front of him. His face went red when he realized he wrote Tom's name in flames and hearts and quickly turned to a new blank page. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Why Tom came here in the first place. Why Tom didn't threaten him when he had the chance.

This wasn't the Tom he knew. The Tom he knew was a hotheaded, envious, little liar. Hotheaded. Hot. Headed. Marco yanked his hair trying to stop thinking of him. Tom wasn't hot or attractive he told himself. He was just intimidating. Yeah, that was it. It was just that.

"Marco, class is over," Star waved a hand in front of Marco's face. "Earth to Marcoooo!"

"Eh, wha-what?" He quickly stuffed everything in his bag and followed Star. "Sorry I was just thinking about uh..."

Star placed a hand on his shoulder, a concerned look replacing her smile. "You're really red Marco. Are you sick? I can walk you to the nurses office."

He shoke his head and offered a smile. "No, I'm fine, really. I'll see you at lunch?"

"I'll see you at lunch, love you." The princess smiled back and kissed his cheek as she left the room.

Marco felt a hole in his chest. A hint of guilt. He didn't feel that spark with Star anymore. She used to make him feel...something. Something he couldn't explain. But now his brain was infected. Infected with Tom. He couldn't deny it anymore, he wanted him. He hated how he wanted him. Just one touch to feel his heat.

He sighed and left the class. It was going to be a long day. A long, confusing day.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to trust.

"Star, I don't think this the best idea..." Marco muttered as they watched Tom from afar.

"Don't worry, Marco! If he didn't hurt you before, he won't hurt you now." Star reassured him. "Just ask him to have lunch with you! I need to know he's not crazy obsessed with me anymore. Pleaseee, Marco!" Marco's girlfriend practically begged him. But he was all but convinced. What if Tom tried to hit him? He liked his face just the way it was. But he knew Star wouldn't make him do something that would cause him pain. She must've been very sure that Tom wouldn't hurt him if she was asking him to do this.

So with a final sigh, he finally nodded in agreement. Cautiously, he started to walk towards the three-eyed demon. He was taking out his lunch from his locker. Marco could only imagine what kind of food demons ate, the sheer thought of what he might eat made him shudder. He glanced back to where Star used to stand, only to see her head to lunch with other friends.

"Hey Marco!"

His heart sank as he heard the familiar voice. He looked back and saw Tom, bumping into him in surprise.

"Ah, sorry!" Marco took a step back, embarrassed by how he didn't see him.

"It's fine. No harm done. See?" Tom spun on his heel, to assure the Latino boy he was fine. "I'm still sorry, I just...didn't see you, heh..." He smiled nervously, unsure of what to say. "Oh! Uh...I was going to ask you if you'd like to, uh...have lunch with me? Maybe? No? OK, bye." He turned around, blushing madly, as he started to walk away.

_Gah, stupid, stupid! What was I thinking?!_

"Hey, wait!" Marco felt a warm hand on his shoulder, stopping him from leaving. He turned to see Tom, flustered, as he glanced at his hand to Marco's face. "Oh, uh..." He took his hand off of Marco's shoulder. "I mean...I'd love to have lunch with you."

Marco felt his face burn, and he couldn't help but grin dumbly. "R-really?"

"Of course! It'd be nice to hang out with you for a bit."

...

Marco sat on a bench outside, setting his lunch tray on his lap. Tom followed him. They hadn't said much on the way out where it was more private. The air around them felt tense.

"So, what's up with you and Star?" The question caught Marco off guard. Was Tom really asking if they were a thing?

"Oh, uh...we're... we're friends..." He glanced down at his tray, poking his mashed potatoes with his fork.

"Ah. Are you dating?"

"Wha- no, no Star's single you know and well yeah-" Marco panicked as he lied, soon being cut off by Tom.

"I meant you. Are _you_ dating?"

"O-oh..." Marco mentally face-palmed himself. YOU. IDIOT. "No. I'm single." He lied. Again. _Why am I lying?!_

"That's cool." Tom shrugged, but Marco could see him holding back a smile.

"What about you? Are you seeing anyone?" Tom shook his head. "Not right now. I'm waiting for someone who's worth it."

Marco felt his face turn red.

"Star was really the last person I dated. I still have a few anger issues I guess...so that's a turn off for most people."

"I think it's kind of hot..." Marco muttered, mindlessly.

"W...what?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing...I uh, yeah. I'm sure there's someone out there who'd like you. Someone who's understanding and stuff..." Marco, his face flustered from his sudden slip, furiously ate his food. _Where did that even come from?! Hot? HOT? Star would narwhal blast me if she found out!_

Tom watched him, attentively. He took what the other said, thinking it over in his mind, and wondering if Marco was understanding. They could've been friends from the start if Marco hadn't cut off his hand and stolen his dance. But then again, he was trying to protect Star from him. Did Marco know why he and Star broke up in the first place? If he did, Tom wouldn't argue. What Tom did was horrible, and if Marco knew, he understood why he didn't trust him.

"Hey, Marco? Why were you so...you know. Cutting my arm off when I came for Star?"

Marco stared at him. Tom had a stern look on his face, making it hard to decipher what the demon was thinking. "Well...Star kinda became a close friend of mine. And she can be a little...you know...Well, to put it short, I know you broke her heart. So being the good friend I am, I didn't want it happening again. But...it really was my fault things ended badly. So I'm sorry...about that."

Tom's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting an apology from Marco. And he sure wasn't asking for it. "It's OK, really. He wouldn't have worked out anyway. We weren't meant to be."

The demon looked down at his sandwich —that looked alarmingly normal for Marco to believe — taking a small bite out of it. Marco couldn't help but feel pity for the demon. He felt his body tense when he said 'We weren't meant to be'. Even the safe-kid, wannabe bad boy had to admit Tom changed. Or at the very least learned to control himself.

Tom ate nervously as the awkward silence between them grew longer.

Then Tom remembered something, something that made him grin ear-to-ear.

"You know, I made a few new friends today. One of them invited me to a party tomorrow after school since we won't have school the next day. What do you say? You in?"

Marco grinned. "I'd love to. I'll tell Star, she'll love-" Marco started cheerfully, only to be cut off by the three-eyed demon.

"Actually, I'd rather you come by yourself. I don't want anything with Star. And I'd love it if you could keep it a secret from her. I know you might not trust me but-"

Marco placed a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"I'll trust you. But don't do something that'll me regret this, got it?"

"You're wish is my command." The demon grinned, pleased that he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this can only end wrong.


	4. Intoxicating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▲ I updated after like...forever. I hope this is ok ! ▲

School the next day felt unbearably long for Marco. Tom had left a note in his locker, written in perfect cursive writing to Marco's surprise. The time and place they'd meet up was placed at the top with inky black letters. The paper seemed ancient with its torn edges, tainted brown color and strange markings on the sides. Marco didn't question it. What he did question was why he couldn't bring Star. He imagined Tom would be itching to show her how he's changed, again. But instead, he was doing the complete opposite, catching Marco on the wrong foot.

A part of him still found it hard to believe how easily he let himself trust Tom. But then again, he did trust Lobster Claws years ago… Marco never changed, did he? But that's what made him loveable.

The party started at 11. That meant Marco would have to sneak out to meet up with Tom, who said he'd wait outside. He contemplated whether or not he should ask his parents, but he already knew that they wouldn't let him. Sure, he was 18 now, but he lived with his parents. And that meant he lived by their rules. He's made his parents very proud, good grades, great personality … so maybe sneaking out tonight wouldn't be so bad? What they didn't know wouldn't kill them. Or so he hoped.

When he got home from school with Star, his mother instantly noticed how anxious he was. He seemed to have his head in the clouds, almost dropping the dishes after they ate, bumping into Star by accident, falling down the stairs once. But she didn't question it. She assumed he was just off today.

"Hey Marco! We're gonna play Candyland! Wanna join?" Star asked, setting the board game up on the table. He'd seen the game all too often. Star had found a rare glitter edition a while back, instantly begging Marco to help her pay for it. It was the same game, but with freshly redrawn art and glitter. Glitter everywhere. Whenever they played, Marco would spend the whole week shaking the glitter out if his hair, and other unwanted parts.

His parents were sitting on the floor in the living room, grinning with excitement. They didn't care about the mess the glitter made. How he envied their ability to so…loose.

"Oh, uh, not today Star. I'm gonna take a shower and study a bit." Marco replied, heading up the stairs.

Star forced a smile as Marco went up. "Oh, ok! We'll just be…here."

After he showered, he turned to look at the clock. 10:45, enough time to change and head out. 

He stuck his head out the door of his room, glancing to his right and left. Silence. "They must've went to sleep already." Marco muttered under his breath silently.

Closing the door behind him, he rummaged through his closet, looking for something suitable to wear. He sighed as he stared at his closet the consisted of hoodies and plain shirts. He didn't want to come off as a little kid. He remembered what Tom wore yesterday, and pulled out a denim jacket with black sleeves, a red T-shirt, and black skinny jeans. Star had actually given him the jacket, but he had only worn it the day she gave it to him. 

Putting on a pair of shoes, he grabbed his extra house key and phone, placed them in the pocket of his pants and looked out the window. He climbed the tree by his window, closing the window behind him silently. Marco climbed off the tree and started running, constantly repeating the directions Tom gave him in the note in his mind.

The walk wasn't long, but it felt like eternity. A wave of relief hit Marco when he saw Tom waiting outside a house bursting with music. It was clear that there were other people, loads of them. That meant if he died, he'd at least have witnesses.

"Hey, Marco!" Tom waved eagerly at the human, giving him a toothy grin. "Glad you came. Almost thought you'd bail on me."

"Hey!" Marco called back as he walked closer. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled brightly, a blush soon covering his face as he looked at Tom. And what a sight he was …

Ripped jeans, a red flannel shirt on top of a white shirt. It was perfect. If Marco didn't know any better, he'd already be ripping the demon's shirt off. But Marco was a guy with plenty of self control. Or at least that's what he liked to think.

"Me either. C'mon, let's go in. Sounds like everyone's having one hell of a good time!" The demon extended a hand, Marco gladly taking it and followed him inside.

Marco's fluttering stomach soon turned as they walked in. He didn't know half the people there, but it just took a single glance to know that they weren't the kind of people he was used to hanging out with. Pierced noses and other parts of the body that made Marco shudder were everywhere. He was lighted only by neon lights coming from small bulbs, and the dance area was surrounded by smoke from who knows where. Tightening his grip on Tom's hand, they made their way further.

He soon saw Jackie and Janna hanging with a few others he recognized. He made sure to stay away from them, not wanting them to know who he was with. The last thing he wanted was to have to explain why he was here with a demon, and not his girlfriend. The place was intoxicated with the allure of cigar and alcohol—Marco felt completely out of place. Like a sore thumb.

His parents wouldn't approve of the scenario. And neither would Marco had he known.

"Hey Marco! Check it." Tom snapped Marco out of his daze, holding a bottle of beer in each hand. He offered the other one of the bottles.

"Oh! I, uh, actually…" He stared at the beer and then at the demon. "The legal drinking age here is 21. So I…I rather not. It's fine if you do but…" The human blushed vigorously, regretting even mentioning the age limits. He already knew everyone here must've been underage, and they couldn't care less.

"Oh, that's cool. I get it. If that's the case, don't accept drinks from anyone. I can…go get you some water?" 

Marco was a bit stunned from Tom's response. He would've guessed he try to convince him once, but instead he seemed alarmingly calm. He nodded, accepting the offer for water.

"Great, I'll be right back." Marco watched the demon pass the crowd and head into the kitchen.

Marco shrieked when he felt a hand on his shoulder, instinctively looking back.

"Hey Marco. Didn't think I'd see you here!"

Ferguson. Marco let out a sigh of relief. "Oh yeah. A friend invited me. What about you?"

"Me and Alfonso couldn't help but overhear about i, so we decided to drop by. Lucky, at least you got invited." Ferguson lightly punched Marco's shoulder, in a teasingly friendly manner. "So, where's Star?"

Marco's heart sank. He rubbed his arm nervously, avoiding eye contact at all costs. "Oh, she didn't want to come. Something about one of the laser dogs being pregnant…?" He lied. The one puppy they had managed to keep already had her litter of pups. Apparently she mated with the neighbors dog.the puppies looked like Dalmachshunds, but with lasers eyes. Star claimed them to be the cutest of all puppies possible. And Marco wouldn't argue.

"Oooooh! I bet they're gonna be cute! Name one after me Diaz, Ferguson would be a waaaaaay awesome nam- hey look cake!" And there went Ferguson's attention. "I'm gonna go get me some of THAT."

Marco watched him run off to where a pair of teens had placed a cake, soon yelling out to him. "Yeah! You go…do that!"

Marco shook his head, turning back. He had to watch every little movement he made. Coming here with a demon wasn't exactly his brightest of plans, but he couldn't have brought himself to say no to the demon. He hadn't seen him burst into flames since he came, so maybe he really had changed. He eyed around, soon seeing Tom make his way back with a glass of water for Marco.

"Here ya go. Sorry it took a bit, a couple of girls wouldn't leave me alone." Just as the demon took a sip from the cold beer in his hand, he handed the glass of water to Marco.

"It's fine, thanks." He smiled and sipped his water, a cold shiver electrocuting his body, from his veins to the tip of his fingers. He looked around, finding Janna coldly staring at him in a petrifying way. He hadn't talked to Janna in a while, although they did have a few classes together. And as far as he knew, she didn't know about his relationship with Star. He stared back at her, even when she lashed her head back viciously to continue giggling with her friends. Janna was a freethinker, someone who would say something and stick to it. That applied to facial expressions. She'd never hide it or her opinions and feelings, a little fact Marco picked up from observation.

"What's wrong? Do you know her?" Tom interrogated as he looked from Marco to Janna and back again.

"Yeah, she's a classmate. And no, she was just staring at me." 

"Ah, ok." Tom tossed his empty bottle aside, replacing it with another beer. Marco was sure this was his fourth, the demon was already giving him the 'look'. 

Marco found himself having a delightful conversation with Tom, laughing most of the time. He had apparently given his stress bunny away to a little girl who was crying near his apartment who wanted a pet on his first day back to earth. This made Marco grin, he didn't think it was possible for him to change. A hint of guilt stung in the back of his mind. He felt he had misjudged Tom too soon before. But that was the past.

Marco's heart skipped a beat as Tom's ghostly breath lingered down his neck. There were so many people they had to stay extremely close just to hear each other. The scent of alcohol from Tom drowned Marco. It was strong, but surprisingly addictive. Intoxicating, in the best way.

Marco felt his face flush a crimson red as Tom grabbed him, leading him where a handful of others were dancing. He quickly panicked, what if someone who knew about his relationship with Star saw them? His panicked worries soon faded to embarrassment as Tom placed two hand on the others hips, pulling their bodies closer. Marco placed his hand on the demons hands, unsure of how to move.

"Oh…uh, I'm not much of a slow dancer like this…" Sure, Marco could dance, but he wasn't an expert of slow dancing. Or at least with a demon.

The demon chuckled. "Neither am I. Just go with it."

Marco wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, swaying together, their hearts in sync. But he knew he would've loved to stay like that forever—although that only happened in fairy tales.

________________

Star giggled as she put the board game away, watching Mr. And Mrs. Diaz twirl the glitter off.

"Ooooh, poor Marco! He missed a really intense game this time!" Star looked to the clock, shocked at the time. "Woo, almost one a.m."

"Oh, yes. Marco must be asleep" Mrs. Diaz adjusted her skirt. "Do you mind checking on him Star? He might still be studying"

"Haha, yup! What a nerd~" Star grabbed her wand, and headed up the her boyfriend's room, leaving a trail of glitter.

"Hey, Marco are you still up?" She glanced around his bedroom. Empty. "Heh…strange." It wasn't like Marco to not be in his room. Especially when he said he would. What worried her the most was the fact that his house keys he kept on his desk were missing, along with his phone. His closet was a wreck, and the window was unlocked. Fantastic.

"Hey, Star," Mrs. Diaz giggled as she walked in, her husband gleefully following her behind. "Where's Marco?"

"He's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell. I'm taking applications from people to join me.


	5. Oh, Happy Daggers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, happy daggers are you here to set me free?"

"Come on Tom, you're drunk." Marco sighed. Tom's arm was wrapped around Marco's neck, the only way he could keep standing at this point. Tom had a drink too many after challenging a guy in a drink chugging competition. Marco warned him not to, but the demon insisted. And this is what he got. Poor Marco putting too much effort into helping the demon. How shameful the demon was.

Marco led him outside, away from the cigarettes, alcohol, and weed-smoking musicians the DJ started blasting. Marco was sure their recording studios were filled with marijuana and women waiting for a chance into their wallets for a good night.

Tom muttered something but Marco couldn't hear. It was late, and not a single living soul was out and about in the streets. It really was a ghost town at night. But Marco loved it. The town was beautifully silent and dripping stars painted the purple sky. You never got that kind of visual during the day.

"Tom, where are you staying? You said you lived in an apartment right?" Marco asked, watching his breath in the cold mist.

The demon nodded. "Pine Tree Apartments. Y…you know?"

"Oh yeah. The one next to the mall right? Won't take long then." He wrapped his arm around Tom's waist, trying to keep him from falling.

 

 

It felt like a long walk. Marco's legs felt like jelly from supporting Tom's weight. The two didn't say much, aside from the casual comment about the few open stores and weather. Marco could see his own breath from the cold. His body quivered from the dead, cold air that shot up his back. He knew once he got home he'd cover himself in blankets, with the scent of Tom still lingering in his shirt.

Once he saw the faint light of the apartment, Marco opened the door and walked in. He was greeted by a toothy grin of a blonde man behind the counter. The blonde man eyed Tom, surely noticing his drunken state.

"Rowdy night, huh?" The man spoke up. Marco nodded. "It's the first room on the right on floor two. The elevators over there."

"Thanks." Marco nodded again, heading to the elevator. He must have known Tom well enough to know his apartment room by memory. He pushed the questions he had to the back of his mind, noting to ask later.

As the elevator door was closing, he heard the blonde warn them. Marco flustered violently at the comment.

"Hey, don't get too rough up there, you might wake the neighbors~"

Marco sighed out loud when the doors closed. The man behind the counter must've thought he was going to take advantage of Tom while he was drunk. But Marco wasn't like that. Besides, Tom was just a friend. A pain shot him in the chest. Just a friend. That's all this was.

The elevator opened, and Marco led Tom to the door of his apartment. He searched Tom's jacket pocket until he found the key, using it to open the door.

The door squeaked as Marco shut the door behind them. Tom yawned, adjusting himself to stand taller. Marco couldn't help but notice how cute Tom yawned. A single eye would stay closed, his lashes like ink strokes on his pale skin. His other was half lidded, drunk with tiredness. It was surprisingly adorable.

Marco helped Tom to his room, Tom finally —not fantastically, but good enough —was able to somewhat walk independently. He crawled onto his bed. Marco was surprised by how clean his apartment was. It was simple, black and white with tints of red. It was well kept, indeed.

"Thanks for, uh…walking me home." The demon thanked.

"You're welcome, I couldn't just leave you like that." He managed a soft smile. He was tired, and couldn't wait to fall asleep. "It's late, so I should probably head back. Do you want some water before I leave?"

The demon nodded.

Marco fetched a glass of water from the kitchen. He went back to Tom's room, sitting next to him on his bed. Tom graciously took the glass, thanking him kindly.

"I'm sorry," Tom finished his water, setting his glass on his nightstand. "I really messed up."

"What are you talking about?" Marco looked at him, his face painted in confusion.

"About everything. Almost killing you and…" He sighed, frustrated and drunk. "I've been through a lot in the last few years."

"Hey, that's the past. I got over it." Marco grinned.

"Why…why are like that? So forgiving?"

Marco sighed. "It was my fault too. I didn't give you a chance. I have to recognize I was a jerk too. And not just to you, Star too." He laughed. "I guess we're all stupid in the end, huh?"

Tom smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Tom bit his bottom lip as he looked at Marco. The way he laughed was perfect. Marco was perfect. Not like him. He was a horrible person. A demon. A monster. He remembered first seeing Marco again. It was like a sign that his life was starting over, like he was a breath of fresh air. Tom felt like crying. His stomach hurt around Marco. Marco was his light, the flutter in his chest, the pain in his stomach and head. He wanted him close, yet far. He had never felt this way. Not even with Star.

And he didn't want to feel it anymore.

Tom ran his fingers through Marco's hair. His mouth gaped open in surprise, giving Tom a chance to press his lips against the other.

Marco's eyes widened in shock before closing as he melted in Tom's grasp. He could feel his face glow bright red.

Tom was warm. Marco could feel the heat from the demon's body, covering him from the cold he had once felt. The essence of alcohol lingered in Tom's mouth, Marco could still taste it. Tom's unsteady fingers yanked at the other's hair, earning a lustful moan.

Marco never kissed Star like that. Or anyone. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he kissed Star. They'd been friends since she came to Earth. But now here he was, getting his hair yanked by her ex.

And that's when it hit Marco.

He pushed Tom away, leaving a string of saliva between them. His face was a furious shade of red, he could feel the burns.

"I'm sorry, I just, I…I-" Marco stuttered, embarrassment flushed in his face. "It's late I should really seriously leave, right? I'll, uh, see you at school?"

Marco could feel Tom's confused face staring at his back as he ran out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

 Sighing, Marco walked up the steps to the front door. He ran all the way from Tom's apartment to his house, at this point he had ran out of air. The blonde man from the apartment entrance had called him, but Marco ran like his life depended on it.

He didn't understand. He should have pushed him away the second Tom touched his hair. He should have slapped him. He should have thought of Star. He should have hated it. But he didn't. No, instead, he loved it. The warm taste of Tom filled his body with all sorts of new pleasures. Pleasures he never felt with Star.

This was all stupid, Marco thought. He should have said no, should've gone home, should've thought twice before he let himself go. He could see Janna giving him the I-know-you're-doing-something-stupid-and-I-hate-you-for-it face. And Ferguson and Alfonso. He hadn't even thought of them after Ferguson went for cake. Had they seen him? His gut twisted at the thought. They must've thought he was a disgusting cheater. And with Star's own ex boyfriend.

It was all just stupid.

Marco took his key out and opened the door to the house, quietly closing it behind him.

Then the lights turned on. And there were his parents and Star standing. Waiting. Disappointed. Marco's heart sunk.

"Marco," his mother broke the silence. "We were worried sick. We kept calling you but you never answered."

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't bother to check." It was true. He hadn't even glanced at his phone the whole night.

Mrs. Diaz sighed. "It's 3:45 Marco. Where were you?"

"I…I was…" Marco looked down. What could he say? No lie would get him out of the mess he made. No lie imaginable could. But the half truth could spare him a dagger. "I was at a party with Ferguson and Alfonso. I was afraid of asking you and afraid of saying no. I know I should've said no or told you but…"

"It's ok Marco. We're just glad you're ok." Star gave him a half smile, and Mrs. Diaz gave him a hug. Mrs. Diaz sniffed him, his scent intruding her nostrils.

"Marco, were you drinking and smoking?"

Marco shook his head. "No, no. There was a lot of smoking and alcohol. I didn't know when I got there. But I didn't touch it, really."

"It's ok." Mrs. Diaz gave her husband a confused glance. "We believe you."

 

* * *

 

 

Marco laid in his bed. He'd have to take shower in the morning, which meant he'd lose Tom's scent. His stomach was at war with him—it was throwing bombs of guilt at him. He hated it. He hated this. Whatever this was. But he loved the pain too, in a way he couldn't explain. The pain reminded him he was alive and with needs.

He looked at his phone, there were a couple new messages. Ferguson.

_Hey, buddy! Alfonso and I saw you leaving with Tom. Everything alright?_

_Hey, I over heard Janna talking about you. I'm not sure what she said but it sounded awful. I think she called you a cock whore?_

Marco flustered violently. _Oh god_. He buried his face in his pillow, groaning.Tomorrow and Monday were going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no going back now. We're fucking up together bros.


	6. Life Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!  
> I worked extra hard to get this chapter out today. I'd like to thank the few people who actually read what comes out of these sinful hands of mine. I'm grateful for your time, haha.

A stinging, ringing, irritable pain shot up Tom's head when he woke up. And the disgust in his stomach wasn't helping at all. He was sure he was going to vomit at some point, but he could care less.

He sighed and dragged himself to the bathroom, grabbing a lost towel from an open drawer. He stripped his layers off before getting into the shower and cranking the knob to full heat. It didn't burn, really. It soothed him from the stress that cursed his neck and back.

He took a deep breath in and out, letting himself go. This was how he calmed himself. The only way he kept himself from getting killed.

It was a quick shower. Just to get the poisonous scent off of him. Once he got out of the shower, he dried his hair and wrapped it around his waist.

Tom pulled a black T-shirt over his head, pulling it down. The band name 'My Chemical Romance' was scratched in silver on the shirt—he had picked up a few clothes that weren't tattered and torn when he came. He had honestly copied what he saw other men his age wear. It wasn't until he started talking to the man who worked down in the lobby —William—that he had learned it was a band name. Naturally, he started listening and learning. He had to admit, it was much better than the music they had in his home world.

He stared at the mirror in the closet as he adjusted his jeans. He was pale, paler than before, and his eyes were dull. He contemplated whether or not he should wear put make up on. He didn't really have the need, he sure as hell wasn't going to see Marco today—

He banged his head on the mirror. There it was. He promised himself he wouldn't think about him, not today. But how could he not? He had to admit that last night was fun, but he felt like a complete idiot for locking their lips together. Marco clearly hated him. He was sure of it. The only reason Marco came was out of pity, because he was good person.

But this wasn't part of the plan. At all.

The plan was simple. Spend the last year of high school on earth, earn Star's sincere forgiveness, and out. No love. He just wanted to fix this, the person he was. The person he still is. Admittedly, he still had troubles with his anger. It was hard to control sometimes. That's what drew Brian, his life coach, away. Tom had burned half his face in rage over something so stupid and meaningless. Brian really understood him, he truly cared, but after that he had to back away. And Tom didn't blame him. He felt ashamed for dragging the man down into his pitiful, pathetic hole he sunk himself into.

After that he realized he was alone. He didn't really have friends. Other demons couldn't stand him, they despised every inch of Tom. But his parents weren't any better. His father had kicked him out after a heated argument. Honestly, it had been like that for as long as he could remember. Their relationship consisted of hatred and annoyance. But now that his mother wasn't there, it had to happen eventually.

Tom blamed his loneliness on everything. It had been so long since he felt close to someone. Sure, he occasionally talked to William, but he felt at peace with Marco. His smile was soft and warm, and the way his hair flowed and got in his eyes was adorable. And truthfully, he couldn't help but stare when he walked. Maybe it was because he was intoxicated last night, but Marco seemed to have to have this horridly cute little bounce to his steps when he walked.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, separating it from the mirror. He'd stay in bed til this hangover was done, but he had promised to go out with William. He hadn't mentioned where, but William insisted he come. So he grabbed a jacket, put on some shoes and ran down the lobby.

 

 

 

 

When he stepped into the lobby, a blonde woman stood where William would usually be. Her hair clung to the sides of her face, into a fashionable pixie cut. She didn't even glance his way, she just kept texting and moving her fingers like her life depended on it.

"Hey, demi!"

Tom turned his head and found William standing in front of the entrance, flashing a toothy grin, and waving his lengthy arm in the air. Tom cringed at the nickname. William used it often, since Tom was a demon.

He walked over to William. "Hey."

 

* * *

 

 

Marco groaned when he woke up. He heard Star calling out for him down stairs. Breakfast. Of course.

He grabbed his red hoodie—it had been too long since he last wore it. He didn't bother to shower. He was going to head out to karate class after breakfast anyway, at least he'd smell like cigar and not sweat. He packed his karate gear in a backpack, and flung it over his shoulders. There was a bathroom in the dojo where he could change since he was already running late.

He rushed down stairs, where Star was pouring sticking syrup on a stack of pancakes with her wand. "Mmmmorning Mmmmmarco!" She chirped as he walked into the kitchen. She seemed to be in a good mood. That calmed Marco from his worries.

"This smells delicious, Star." Marco complimented. "Wait, are there…sparkles in the syrup?"

Star laughed nervously. "Well, um…we played Candy Land and…it was an intense game to say the least. I'll have sparkles in my hair for weeks." Star sat across from him, sparkles shimmering off her hair as she sat down. She stuffed a fork full of pancakes in her mouth.

"Ah. So who won?"

"Your dad." Star groaned. "I swear he cheated."

"I don't think," Marco took a bite of sparkle-syrup covered pancakes. "It's possible to cheat in that game."

"Oh, it is Marco. He's a wild man."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Marco quickly finished eating. He didn't want to get to class late.

"Well, I'm off to class. I'll see you later?"

"I'll see ya later." Star grinned and fist bumped him. They were never romantic now that Marco thought of it. It was like they were just friends and not lovers.

Marco ran off, grabbing his bike and riding off. This morning came out better than he thought. She hadn't even mentioned last night. And he was relieved.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Star sighed as she watched Marco take off on his bike. She wished she had more time. There were so many things she wanted to ask, things she needed to know to calm her mind. Since school started, nothing had been the same. They spent less time together like they used to.

Marco had become so distant. She couldn't bring herself to ask what he'd been doing. She could tell he wasn't telling her something. And that wasn't Marco. At all.

But Star couldn't complain, there were things she wasn't telling him either. Recently, she had started to develop a…relationship with a certain someone. Of course, Marco not being honest didn't excuse her. But it certainly calmed her anxiety.

Her phone chimed, the message icon appearing of the screen. She picked up the phone and read it.

She grinned. If Marco was going to be gone most of the day, she might as well have fun with someone else. She wasn't going to anything either of them would regret.

Or at least, that was the end goal.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"And this is the the mall!" William burst raised his arms for suspense. Tom rolled his eyes. He exaggerated way too much. "Here you'll find the perfect gifts, classy attire, coffee mugs, and…" The blonde lowered his voice, and whispered lustfully near Tom's ear. "Everything for you and your boyfriend's… _Kinky_ needs like last night." He gave him a quick suggestive wink.

Tom's face burned red. He stuttered meaningless syllables, embarrassed but the thoughts and assumptions clearly running through William's head.

"We-we are not dating. And he just took me home since I had too much to drink." Tom argued. "I still feel sick as fuck."

"Mmm…oh well. I guess that means he's free for a threesome with me and my boyfriend!"

The demon glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

William chuckled. Tom fell right in his trap. "Oh, defensive aren't we?"

"I just…" Tom scratched at his arm nervously. "Just because were not dating doesn't mean I don't… Like him." And there it was. He half admitted it. He couldn't keep it a secret from William forever anyway.

William grinned and opened his mouth to speak. Even Tom could tell he was going to tease him. Joke, laugh. He was going to call him out.

"Ok fine. I love him. I love him to shreds, I really do. But he hates me." Tom stopped walking. And to his surprise, so did William. He had stopped grinning.

"Oh. I'm… I didn't know. I'm sorry-"

"You don't have to apologize."

"No." William's face once filled with glee was replaced with a mixture of shame and sadness. "You should have told me. Are you sure he hates you? He seemed pretty into you."

The demon sighed, frustrated. "Positive. He knows I have anger issues. I nearly killed him like three, four years ago. He only stays around out of pity."

"Has he told you he hates you?"

"No, but-"

"Then there's hope." William's grin reappeared on his face. "My Dominic hated me when we met too. From this day on, I'm going to help you. But you have to trust me. I might suggest some stupid ideas, but you have to trust me."

Tom stared at him. He remembered Brian. He wanted to say no, he really did. But William was the closet person he had to a friend at the moment. Tom gulped, and swallowed his pride.

"Fine. I…I trust you."

William squealed and hugged him. "Good!" He turned his head, noticing a familiar face through the glass of the karate dojo, in the mall."Speak of the devil…" He released Tom, motioning to Marco his karate uniform.

Oh, what a mess Tom was going to get himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I friend wanted Star to go down the rabbit hole too. It won't be like, the main thing though. SOOOO! Voting time!
> 
> I'd love to see who you want Star to sin with. It can be Oscar, Jackie, Janna, ect. Lead vote wins! I'll give it about a week, so don't forget to vote!


	7. Should Have Stayed in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I've been busy.  
> Hope y'all had a good new year, I was in Tom's shoes haha.

Marco glared at Jeremy as he finished practice. It had been a rough start, considering the fact that Jeremy felt it was undeniably necessary to criticize his every move. Marco was considerably surprised that he still hadn't slapped Jeremy smack down across the face.

"Nice job, Diaz," Jeremy taunted with a sly grin, running a hand through his hair, "you sure made a fool out of yourself today! I've seen rats better than you."

Marco sighed, ignoring him. He looked around for his backpack that held his clothes.

"Looking for something?"

"Look, Jeremy, can you just shut up alrea-" Marco silenced as soon as he turned around, facing Jeremy who had his backpack in his tiny, evil hands. "Wh- give that back!"

Jeremy slow walked around Marco. "Beg for it."

"Excuse me?"

"Beg," Jeremy repeated, in a low, cold voice, "for it. Like the filthy dog you are. Go on, bark like a dirty little Chihuahua for it."

Marco tensed as Jeremy raised his voice when he said Chihuahua. Anger surged through his veins, he could feel that very heat rush to his face.

"Awww, is my little Chihuahua mad?" Jeremy cooed darkly. "Come on, get on your knees. Or," he raised a lighter up close to his backpack, the flame teasing the bottom.

"Jeremy just give it back!"

"Mmm looks like someone's disobeying their master! That won't earn you a treat!" The blonde's grin slowly turned into a repulsed look. "What the fuck is that?"

Marco turned around to see Tom and the blonde from the night before. The blonde grinned and waved his hand. He eagerly jumped up and down, his other arm pulling Tom closer.

"Heyyy karate kid! It's us, remember?" The blonde said as they got closer.

  
———

Tom felt his arm throb in pain from William's tight grasp. He glared at the young boy who held a up a backpack and a lighter. The boy was clearly disgusted by Tom.

"Oh, yeah. I…I remember." Marco turned his attention back to the younger boy. He lowered his voice, so only the boy could hear what he was saying.

The young boy rolled his eyes at him.

"Great," he groaned,"a freak show. As if an uneducated Chihuahua wasn't enough."

Tom could see Marco pleading for the boy to hand the bag over. His face was clearly red from embarrassment.

"A freak show? Ooooh you must be Dumbo!" William grinned at Tom. "Look, his ears are huge! Maybe he can fly!" He pointed at Jeremy, who was all but amused by his comments.

"I'm not fucking Dumbo, you asshole. I don't have time for some dumb rat and emo reindeer."

William snickered and watched Tom. Tom gave him a confused look. "Emo reindeer?" He whispered to the blonde, then looking around, confused. William's eyes wandered up to Tom's head, where his horns stood.

"No offense," the blonde muttered, "but I think he's referring to you, Rudolf."

Tom blinked and looked back to the child that was now arguing with Marco. He would have loved to introduce the kid to his fists that were by now aching to provoke pain to the little brat. His patience was low and his anger was high. But all it took was a flicker from the kid's lighter to kiss Marco's skin as he reached for the bag to send him over the edge.

The demon pulled Marco away to the side, and grabbed Jeremy by the hair. He yanked the handful of sandy hair, earning a cry of pain. It had been such a long time since he felt this way. He let go as soon as Jeremy dropped the lighter and the backpack. His eyes widened as he watched the younger crying and rubbing his head. "I'm so sorry," he began, "I didn't mean to-"

"Fuck you!" Jeremy interrupted, running out the door.

Tom picked up the abandoned backpack from the floor. A pang of guilt stung his ears. All his work hand been stained by his anger, just like it had before. It was too late to take it back. He turned around, walking in front of Marco. He handed him the backpack, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Tom," Marco smiled at him, "thank you."

Tom looked back up, confused. He could see William grinning too widely, too toothy. "But I-"

"You saved me. Sure, you pulled his hair, but he burned me. He's never threatened me like that." Marco explained, his smile still apparent. Tom couldn't help but smile back. His smile faded as he noticed the burn on Marco's arm.

"Doesn't look too good," William commented as he walked over, taking Marco's arm, "but not too bad either. I can fix this back at the apartment."

Marco flinch in pain. "Really?"

"Yup. We should hurry though, to get it on water."

 

 

"Ah!" Marco yelped as the blonde dragged his arm to the sink, letting the faucet pour cold water on his burn.

"Sorry not sorry, kid."

Tom sat at the table in the small kitchen. He had never actually been in William's apartment (where Dominic lived too). But from what William had said about it, he knew that the two had done their…dirty business all over the apartment. He slowly stood up from the table, sure that they had done it on the table, too.

"There, now I just need my burn's kit." William said, letting go of Marco. He searched around the cabinets, until he found a kit with a flame drawn on it. "You're lucky me and Domi finished our flame kink last week. There might've not been enough of this crap now."

Marco shuddered. "Flame kink."

"Yeah," William winked, "care for a demonstration?"

"No, no. I'm good." Marco winced as the blonde applied pain spray on the small burn. He bit his bottom lip, hold back a whine.

Tom looked inside the kit on the counter. He pulled out a small container of pills. "Are these the pain relief pills?"

William look over and nodded. "Yup, cutie. Just grab a drink from the fridge there so he can drink it like I drink-"

"Ok, got it." Tom interrupted, not interested in hearing the rest.

 

 

Tom wrapped a silk cloth around Marco's arm, cautiously trying not to hurt him. Although the pills had clearly taken affect, he didn't want to risk harming anyone else today.

"Thanks," Marco smiled as he finished, "pretty gentle for a demon."

"I try," the demon smiled.

William walked out from the kitchen as soon as he cleaned up. "Does it feel better, kid?" He sat next to him on the couch, grinning at them as he noticed Tom still holding Marco's arm. The demon noticed this, pulling it his hand away.

"Yeah," Marco replied, "thanks for saving me from a trip to the hospital."

"With pleasure! Hey, so you do kung-fu?" The blonde asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Karate, actually. They're pretty similar I guess, though. I started a few years back." He smiled, loving the chance to talk about karate, even if it was just a little.

Tom bit his tongue. Marco actually trained. He didn't just fight like a brute as he had in the past. Tom had once token lessons, back when his mother was still around and he was just a kid. She taught him to fight, but with love. To only make it as a last resort. He was awful at it though. And his father immediately made him stop the lessons with his mother, telling him how he had to fight like a man. How he had to wish for the death of anyone who crossed his path.

It was weird. How his mother was so different from his father. He remembered hiding away in his closet when they argued. How his mother would come in with tears and fresh bruise. She'd hug him as he got back to his bed, whispering about how much she loved him and how everything was ok. Even though they both knew it wasn't.

Tom stared blankly at them, not noticing the tears roll down or William calling him.

"Earth to Tom? Are you ok?"

Marco stared wide-eyed at him, surprised that he was crying. He was sure he had missed the whole karate conversation he just had with William since he was mentally not there.

Tom snapped out of it, wiping the tears away. "Yeah, I just feel God awful from drinking so much." He replied. It wasn't a complete lie though, he really did feel crappy.

"I'll go get you some water~" William hopped up and walked to the kitchen.

Marco offered a smile to the demon. He hadn't forgotten the kiss. At all. Really, it had been on his mind all day. He remembered how he ran his fingers through his hair, how he leaned in a claimed his mouth. The thought made his face flush, so he shyly looked down.

Tom smiles, blushing as he remembered as well. William was clearly taking his sweet time, so he decided to speak up. "I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I was really off my rocker, huh?" The demon laughed nervously, instantly regretting getting up in the morning.

"It's fine," Marco forced himself to look up, "you weren't in your right mind." Marco quietly dusted his pants, as if they were filthy. He contemplated telling him about his relationship with Star, seeing as he'd eventually find out one way or another. Everything was getting out of hand so he bit his bottom lip before speaking up, "actually there's something I need to tell you. I know, I lied but…"

Tom nodded, signalling him to continue.

"I'm dating Star. And I have been for the last three or so years."

The feeling that hit Tom's stomach was painfully similar. He was reminded of how his father would punch him in the gut, explaining that a real man had to take any hit without crying. And it was drop dead awful.

He noticed William peaking out from the kitchen, mouthing the words ' _oh fuck_ '.

Tom opened his mouth to speak, but instead he found himself shutting it hard and running to the bathroom, leaving Marco and William surprised.

 

 

Marco's mouth gaped open as he heard Tom vomiting in the bathroom. "William," he began, getting louder and standing up. "William?!"

"On it," the blonde dashed to the bathroom where his demonic friend kneeled to hurl in the toilet.

Marco regretted opening his mouth. Maybe it would have been better to keep his mouth shut. He heard Tom, obviously in pain. So he quickly stood up to help the blonde.

Tom was finishing when Marco walked in. William cooed him like a baby, helping him clean up. The demon muttered countless sorry's, but William just laughed.

"Pffft! I'm not cleaning this. That's why we have a janitor." He grinned. "I think it's best if you head back to your apartment though. I can send an apartment doctor up to see you in a bit."

The demon nodded, slowly getting up with Marco's help.

"I'll help in there," Marco offered.

William nodded, "good. I'll be right there in a bit too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sins, they grow


	8. Still Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, had writer's block. I think I'll get the ball rolling after this chapter.
> 
> ALSO: William isn't a demon. And his alternate last name is Raynott, if you don't want him to be Bill. I had a couple people want William to be Bill.  
> He was supposed to be William Raynott but yolo, make of it what you want. I might slip up, omf.

"He'll be fine," the doctor assured them, "it's just a hangover." The doctor stared down at Tom, who laid on the couch of his apartment. "You look a bit young to be drinking, young man. I take it it was peer pressure?"

Tom looked up at him nervously. "Y-yeah. I won't do it again."

"I'll let you off then, but please refrain from letting this happen again. You're much too young to be wasting your life with silly nonsenses." The man sighed and grabbed his bag. "You'll be fine for now though. Just take some aspirin and stay hydrated. And eat. I suggest apples or even potato chips if you feel too bad."

Tom agreed and thanked him. The three waved the doctor off as he left out the door. Marco kneeled down next to Tom, his expression an odd mix of relief and worry.

"See? I told you drinking that much would be bad. You should have at least eaten when we were there."

"I know. I'll listen to you next time," Tom gave in.

William chewed at one of his nails as he watched them. He bent down near the two. "Where is 'there'? Where y'all at some party?"

"Yeah," Tom replied, "I thought I told you when I left." The demon slowly sat up, his stomach struggling to catch up. He really needed to lay off the party life.

"Oh, yeah…" The blonde grinned, looking from Tom to Marco and back again. Then he smirked at Marco. "So, trying to seduce demi, eh?" Marco turned red as William wiggled his eyebrows.

Marco's flustered face spoke volumes. Tom watched the two have a whole a conversation with their eyes. William would wink, Marco would roll his eyes and shake his head. The conversation seemed to end when Marco scoffed him off.

All of it confused Tom. It was bad enough his stomach was tempting suicide, he really didn't need his mind twisted around whatever this was.

"You know," William said, "said demon never introduced you to me." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm William Cipher."

"Oh…i'm Macro. Diaz. Never heard the last name 'Cipher'. Sounds rare, kinda pretty. It's nice to actually meet you."

William smiled, putting a hand on his face and looking away, faking shyness. "Awww, you're makin' me blush, Diaz. Tom was right, you are a charmer. Mind taking me to bed?"

Tom's face flushed red, along with Marco. "Don't put words I didn't say in my mouth. And leave him alone, he's taken."

Marco held back a sigh of relief, but his stomach twisted in knots. He was horrified he actually remembered, but glad he understood. He looked back at William, who looked a little pained behind the forced smile.

"Ah. Who's the lucky one?"

Marco paused for a moment. "Uh, well…Her name is Star. She's pretty outgoing. And uh," he paused again, unsure how to put the right words.

"She's the ex I told you about." Tom helped, looking at William who was by now wide eyed.

"Wait so you're saying he," the blonde pointed at Marco.

"Yes," Tom finished.

"And you?" He pointed at Tom.

"Yes," Marco added, again.

William grinned again. Marco felt a bit frightened by the fact that his bright blue eyes darted at him, and his grin was too toothy. Marco couldn't help but think he was crazy for a second. Crazy enough to kill him and enjoy every second.

Marco shivered.

William stood up again with his lanky legs, laughing. "You're both awful. Anyway, I have things to do. Tom why don't you go to the apartment's kitchen, I'm sure Lydia can get you something to eat."

Tom nodded as the blonde left. Every bone in his body was screaming to just lay down again, but Marco would probably go and get something by himself. Which was a horrible idea.

The demon got up, and sighed. "I guess I better go now. You coming with?"

Marco nodded, following him out

  
…

 

  
Tom waved the girl from the kitchen goodbye as he walked out, Marco promptly following behind him. The demon had managed to talk an apple out of the girl in the kitchen for free, and as he sunk his teeth into the apple, he knew it was well worth it.

"Feeling better?" Marco asked, smiling as he watched him eat. It was better than watching him sick.

Tom nodded. "Better than before, I guess." He took the last bite he could from the apple before pausing. "You know, I really support you dating Star. I promise I won't get in your way."

Marco nearly choked on air. "Really?"

"Of course." Tom threw the core of the apple away in a nearby trash can. "And well, you know," the demon grinned, pacing fast next to Marco's swift, light step, "if you ever need advice I'm here for ya."

Marco snorted.

They both laughed at the idea.

"If you insist. Honestly, things haven't been too great lately. It feels like we're drifting apart."

Tom raised a brow. "Really? From what I can remember she sure looked at you with awe at the Ball. Hard to imagine you two would be drifting apart."

Marco shrugged. "Eh, that was forever ago. I think she's tired of me sometimes."

"Well," Tom stopped at the front of his apartment door with Marco, "I could help you fix that."

"Oh?" Marco leaned against the wall, seemingly amused. "And how, pray tell, would you do that?"

"I can help you set up a date night. Something to get her fawning and drooling all over you. What you're lacking is romance. Late night picnic by the river under the stars," the demon wiggled his eye brows, teasingly, "sound good, eh?"

Marco laughed. "When did you get good at romance?"

"Not sure," the demon chuckled.

"Well, the idea is intriguing. I…I guess it could work. We can discuss it class Monday, if that's ok. I have to go home soon."

"Cool. I guess…I'll see ya Monday?" Tom placed his hand on the knob of his door.

"Yeah," Marco waved as he started towards the elevator, "see ya!"

Tom waved back. "See you."

The demon watched him leave. Gone, out of sight.

He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. He searched frantically in his pockets for his keys. Nothing.

He turned, his back to the door. He slid down to the floor, muttering. _Shit._


	9. Pretty Chummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They seem a little too chummy, don't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I had this done but I thought no one was reading this? I came back with messages wanting another chapter? Ok then! Oh, and to the guy who promised hugs and kisses if I updated soon, I'm waiting ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

Monday came around fairly quickly. But Marco didn't mind. Not at all, really.

The beginning of the year was the easiest. There were no tests, the homework wasn't too much, and the weather was great. Everything was fine.

Tom swiftly sat down next to Marco that morning. Sure, he had made friends with other people, but Marco was an actual, real friend. He felt oddly comfortable around him.

"Hey, how's the hand?" Tom asked.

"Hey," Marco smiled and waved his now unbandaged hand, "it's getting better. What about you?"

Tom shuttered. "Better. A lot better," the demon grinned when he saw Marco hold back a laugh, "oh by the way, I know the perfect place for your date."

Marco glanced at him as he took his notebook out of his backpack. "Really?"

"Yup. See?" Tom took out his phone, handing it to Marco.

Marco gladly took it. He scrolled the website page, looking at the photos of a beautiful park that seemed to be fairly close—closer than he'd ever thought. Soon the pictures of the park transitioned to photos of the landscape at night. There were photos of couples under the sky, surrounded by only the trees and starry heavens. One particular photo caught his attention. He enlarged the image to see a young blonde man hugging and kissing the cheek of a brunette man—his long legs wrapped around the brunette's waste. The brunette man grinned, one eye closed. The blonde man held his hair up to show a strange birthmark on his forehead. Was that the Dipper constellation?

"Oh hey, that one is William and Dominic." Tom commented as he leaned closer to Marco to see.

Marco felt his face flush red. He wasn't sure if it was because Tom was too close, or if it was because he was staring at a picture of William kissing another man. Marco was...slightly amused. He'd never seen William so…inlove. He wasn't joking around. He was cuddled up with Dominic. It didn't look like he was posing for a picture; it just look natural. He didn't see the always teasing William. He saw the real William.

There was a burning pit of envy at the bottom part of his heart. But he wasn't sure why.

"This…this could work."

Tom looked at Marco. "Really?"

"Y…yeah. I can see this working out. Did William show you this?"

"He did. He said the picture was taken when they were highschool sweethearts."

Marco snorted. _Highschool sweethearts_. "That's cute. Never thought William could be this loving. It's actually really adorable."

"It was also the first time they fucked."

Marco nearly chocked on air by Tom's nonchalant comment. "What—Tom why would you? _Ughhh_! " Marco groaned, the mental image of William shagging Dominic mentally scarring him.

Tom chuckled at Marco's reaction.

Marco's cheeks remained bright red for most of the day. Star had asked him if he felt alright, seeing how red he was.

Marco brushed off her concern with a simple excuse, quickly changing the subject.

As lunch rolled around Marco hesitated on whether to eat with Star or with Tom. Star was quick to notice him hesitate to follow her.

"Something wrong?" She asked, giving him a confused look. "You've been acting reallyyy weird today."

"I'm fine. Actually I need to, uh, work with Tom during lunch today actually. There's a project in English so you know, might as well."

Star stopped walking, staring right at him. Her expression a mix of shock and amusement. "Since when do you hang out with Tom so much? First you tell me to stay away from him, and now you're friends?"

"Partners," Marco added quickly. "We're partners. And I know, I know. I admit I may have misjudged him. But, hey, we all make mistakes right?"

Star grinned at this. "Well, you should tell him to eat with us! I'm sure Alfonso and Ferguson will love him."

Marco agreed, half heatedly. Inside, he feared Tom would fall back to his habitats. He feared it a little too much than he should

What was he thinking? He had every reason to suspect him. Tom had obsessed over Star for so long, this could all be part of an evil plan of sorts. Then suddenly, his mind wondered back to the night he a drunk demon home. As he walked outside with Star to find Tom, he remembered the way Tom's fingers lingered in his hair. The heat from Tom's lips came back, and he could feel his face redden. Especially when he saw Tom.

"Heyy, Tom. Marco and I were wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with us? I brought a whole bag of skittles for all of us!" Star grinned, with Marco right beside her.

Tom looked up from the book he was reading quickly setting it down. Marco caught a glimpse of the title: Broken Like Glass by Leslie Zelaya. Marco had heard of it before. He was amused by the fact that Tom was reading a romance novel.

"Yeah, it'd be better than, you know, hanging out alone." Marco added.

"Oh, uh," Tom paused for a moment, "yeah. Sure. Why not?"

 

* * *

 

 

Tom set his lunch down next to Marco instinctively. Star sat his other side, leaving Marco in the middle of them.

The demon watched as a pudgy, overweight boy sat down across at their table, with another tall boy following along.

"Hey guys," the pudgy boy said as he sat down. He stared at Tom, a confused expression on his face. "Oh? Oh! You're Tom!" He grinned widely. "Oh ho man. We saw you leave with Marco at the end of the party. Heard you were real drunk, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Tom cringed.

Tom looked over at Marco and Star. Star was bewildered by this information.

"Yeah," the demon said, "Marco was kind enough to leave me at my girlfriend's apartment."

Star looked to Tom, then Marco and back again. "Oh? That's… Sweet." Star smiled weakly. "Nice to hear you moving in," she grinned a little wider, "so, who's the lucky girl? What does she look like?"

Tom stared at her, quickly replying. "Her name is, uh, Maria… She's a princess and-" Tom waved his hand around, making it up as he went along, "she had tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes…"

Marco quickly caught on to the description. He glanced at Star, who kept squealing ' _ooooh, she sounds a-dor-a-ble_ '! He looked right at Alfonso and Ferguson. Alfonso seemed intrigued, while Alfonso kept staring at Marco. They locked eye contact until Marco felt uncomfortable and looked away.

 

* * *

 

  
Ferguson kept staring at Marco, who seemed a bit uncomfortable, awkward even. He couldn't help but notice that Maria and Marco had a lot in common. At first, it seemed like a coincidence.

But the way Tom looked at Marco and described Maria was… Strange.

Ferguson lightly interrupted Tom asking Marco, "so, you've seen her right Marco?"

Marco looked back at him, a pink blush on his face. "Hm? Oh, yeah. She's cute. But Star's cuter." He smiled gently at Star who giggled.

This information calmed Ferguson to an extant. Marco wasn't very good a lying, so he had to telling the truth.

But still, he couldn't help but put 2 and 2 together. Or, in this case, _1 and 1._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all need some Jesus.  
> Not too much Jesus. Maybe, like, 3 Jesus.  
> .  
> Also, not sure if anyone noticed but Tom's book is the name of my deleted Billdip fic, with my actual name even. An easter egg for ya. //It'sNotLikeILostABetOrAnythinghahaha


End file.
